Miroku's Achilles Heel
by GeishaGoth
Summary: Miroku and the others are saved in battle by a mysterious sorceress...will Miroku find love or death by her hand.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Miroku's Achilles Heal  
Chapter 1:  
  
"I smell blood," InuYasha said as he took in a whiff of the surrounding air.   
  
InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were traveling around feudal Japan in search of shards of the Shikon Jewel. After InuYasha's winning fight with his brother Sesshoumaru he and the others felt confident that they would be successful in their next endeavor.  
  
"*Human blood*?" Kagome asked with a tremor in her voice holding Shippo close to her chest.  
  
"I'm afraid so Kagome," InuYasha admitted, "And it smells pretty recent. In fact, I think blood is being spilled even now."  
  
"Kagome do you sense another shard of the Shikon Jewel nearby?" Questioned Miroku.  
  
"Hold on let me check," Kagome responded closing her eyes and concentrating. "Yes, I do! It's faint but it's there. It's in that direction!" Kagome exclaimed pointing off in the direction of a trail leading into a dense forest.  
  
"Well, you heard her let's go," InuYasha said picking up Kagome and starting off in the direction she had specified.  
  
Miroku smirked at Sango before getting behind her on Kilala.   
  
When they came to the edge of the dense forest they saw that it overlooked a valley were a small village was situated. And there circling above the tiny village was an enormous demon-dragon. The dragon was mercilessly sending blue flames down upon the village engulfing it in a blazing inferno.  
  
The dragon was enormous and covered in shimmering blue scales. The travelers would have thought the dragon beautiful if it hadn't been for its bloodthirsty nature.  
  
"Oh my god, InuYasha, we have to do something! That village it's going to be completely destroyed!" Kagome shrieked seeing the villagers run futilely towards the nearby river.  
  
"Hold on a second Kagome," InuYasha warned, "Something doesn't smell right about this." InuYasha said while taking another whiff of the air. "There!" InuYasha pointed off in the direction of some trees and hovering above them were Naraku's insects.  
  
"*Naraku*" Miroku said in a low voice. "Damn him! How am I supposed to help when Naraku keeps sending those things after me? I feel so useless."  
  
"Don't worry about it Miroku I can take care of this on my own," InuYasha proclaimed with a confident smirk. He then whipped out Tetsusaiga and jumped off the cliff ready to do battle with the demon-dragon.  
  
"InuYasha wait! I'm sensing more than one jewel shard!" Kagome called after him but it was too late.   
  
"How many shards do you sense, Kagome?" Sango asked worry etched across her features.   
  
"I'm sensing two but one of them is huge...it can't be they're the jewel shards that were stolen by Kikyou!"   
  
"InuYasha is going to need my help then. Kilala!" Sango said before jumping onto Kilala's back.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Miroku said.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous with Naraku's insects. You stay here and look after Kagome and Shippo."  
  
"All right but be careful," Miroku reluctantly agreed.   
  
Meanwhile the dragon was swooping down over the village once more and InuYasha took the opportunity to jump onto its back as it flew past.   
  
"Stupid demon-dragon will you stop torching the village already!" InuYasha yelled driving the Tetsusaiga into the dragon's back, but the blade only went down half way. 'Damn, these scales are hard to penetrate. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I don't think I can defeat this dragon on my own.' InuYasha thought to himself.  
  
"InuYasha need a hand!" Came Sango's voice. She flew Kilala near the dragon and let lose her boomerang. The boomerang flew at the dragon at top speed but the jewel shards had increased the dragon's swiftness so much that it dodged Sango's attack easily. In the fast maneuver InuYasha found himself grabbing onto his imbedded sword with all his might just to stay on top of the dragon.  
  
Sango caught her returning boomerang and saw InuYasha's predicament, "InuYasha are you ok?!"  
  
"I'm fine but I can't seem to get the Tetsusaiga out of the dragon's back! It seems the power of the Shikon jewel healed the dragon's wound and the dragon scales have closed up around the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"InuYasha, you should just leave the sword and get off of there - it's too dangerous!"  
  
"I'll never abandon my sword!" InuYasha stubbornly replied. 'Not after it just won a battle for me. I'm finally beginning to bring out the Tetsusaiga's true power so I won't give it up that easily.'  
  
"Well, then you better hang on because I'm going to try attacking the dragon again!" Sango warned preparing for another throw. But this time the dragon had been anticipating an attack from her and wasn't going to let Sango get away with that so easily. The dragon waited for Sango to throw the boomerang and then caught it between its jaws. It then threw the boomerang back at Sango and Kilala with such force that when it hit them they were knocked to the ground unconscious with a sickening thud.   
  
"Sango!" InuYasha yelled seeing what had befallen his friend. "Damn it! I have to remove my sword!" InuYasha tugged at the sword with all his might but that only seemed to enrage the dragon even more. The dragon began to fly in circles in the air and InuYasha was finding it harder than ever to stay on.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried seeing InuYasha's struggle. "Please, let go InuYasha the dragon is just too powerful!"   
  
"No, I won't! This dragon has shards of the Shikon jewel and the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"Stubborn isn't he," Miroku said shaking his head. "Guess I'll have to go help him." Miroku prepared to jump down and help InuYasha.  
  
"But what about Naraku's insects?" Kagome asked worriedly.   
  
"I don't care, he needs my help," Miroku said resolutely.   
  
Miroku was about to jump down when the demon-dragon began to mutate because of the jewel. In a matter of seconds the dragon had sprouted a second head.  
  
"Damn, I could really use the Tetsusaiga right about now," InuYasha said while still trying to get the Tetsusaiga out of the dragon's back. "Oh well, Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" InuYasha cried attacking the second dragonhead with his blood. But the attack wasn't powerful enough and the dragon managed to close its jaws around InuYasha.   
  
"No! InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
The second dragonhead shook InuYasha's body in its jaws back and forth fiercely before flinging InuYasha to the ground.   
  
Kagome was already descending the hill to help InuYasha when Miroku stopped her. "No Kagome, you stay here. Now, it's my turn." Miroku said before jumping down between the ravenous demon-dragon and InuYasha.  
  
Miroku quickly unsealed his wind tunnel and pointed it at the dragon that immediately began to get sucked in. But it didn't take long for Naraku's insects to seize this opportunity and begin their descent upon Miroku.   
  
The insects were about to be sucked in Miroku's wind tunnel and he had only managed to suck in one dragonhead so far. Things looked pretty bad until someone suddenly covered up Miroku's wind tunnel with his prayer beads.  
  
"What the-" Miroku began turning around to see who had done it expecting either Kagome or Sango. But whom he saw was a stranger - a girl with fiery red hair and amber eyes.  
  
"What are you trying to do get yourself killed?!" The girl yelled at Miroku pushing him out of the way when the demon-dragon unleashed a fireball at them.  
  
"Just stay out of my way! I can handle the dragon!" The girl proclaimed materializing a sorcerer's staff with a ball of golden amber on the end of it. She pointed it towards the dragon and blocked its next fire attack by creating a magical shield. The flame flew off of the shield and the girl watched how the dragon produced its fire closely. It's weak spot turned out to be its fire producing glands that were at the throat of the dragon.   
  
The girl knew she couldn't defeat the dragon by use of her staff when what she really needed was a sword. Then the girl saw the Tetsusaiga that was still imbedded in the demon-dragon's back.  
  
'All too easy,' She thought to herself dematerializing her staff and jumping onto the back of the dragon. She then used her magical energy to cause the dragon scales to move apart releasing the Tetsusaiga. The girl removed the Tetsusaiga and jumped to the ground.   
  
The Dragon was enraged that the girl had managed to remove the sword so easily and so prepared to release another fire attack. The girl could see the dragon's heat producing glands swelling and knew that now was her chance. She ran at the dragon and rammed the Tetsusaiga into the dragon's throat. The glands burst and the dragon collapsed to the ground choking to death.   
  
The girl, who also happened to be able to sense the Shikon jewel, went to pick up the fallen pieces before the dragon could pull itself back together.  
  
The girl then walked over to the fallen InuYasha and tossed the Tetsusaiga down beside him. "Foolish dog-demon," she said before materializing her staff and pointing it at InuYasha.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed from the top of the hill seeing what was happening, "Please don't kill him!" She said running down the hill.  
  
"Don't worry," the girl smiled eerily, "I won't kill him." She activated her staff and sent a beam of shimmering magic towards the wounded InuYasha. The others watched mystified as InuYasha's wounds began to heal.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome said happily coming to InuYasha's side.  
  
Already Sango and Kilala were getting to their feet on their own as they regained consciousness.  
  
"Wow, you really saved us," Miroku said coming up to the mysterious stranger.  
  
"Here," the girl said handing the shards of the Shikon jewel to Miroku.  
  
Miroku took them dumbfounded, "You're just giving them to me?"  
  
"I don't do anything for free," the girl began, "I expect payment."  
  
"Payment? What sort of payment?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
The girl walked up to Miroku and whispered hotly into his ear, "What I want is your seed."  
  
Miroku stepped back in shock and almost fell over, "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Oh, but I am Miroku," the girl smiled, "I know all about you and your curse. But for some your curse is really a blessing in disguise. You see, I'm a sorceress and so magic-blood flows within my veins - blood that is so powerful it can harness and control the power of the wind tunnel. I had a child taken from me Miroku and my child as any child is was helpless and had no way to defend itself. That's why I want your child. Your powerful wind tunnel would be passed down to my child, who would be able to control its power, and could use it to defend itself. I won't lose another child again."  
  
"But how can I trust you? I've already let a beautiful woman trick me once before. And I have to say you are very beautiful and it pains me not to be able to agree to your proposal right away."   
  
"How can you not trust the woman who just saved your life?" The girl questioned narrowing her gaze upon Miroku accusingly. "If you won't pay for my services then I want the shards of the Shikon jewel back - that's only fair."  
  
Miroku looked at the shards of the jewel in his hand knowing that giving them up really wasn't his decision in the first place. 'And she's right about how she did save my life - all of our lives for that matter. And even if she does turn out to be some sort of demon I'll just use my wind tunnel on her. After all, how can I resist *helping* a damsel in distress? It would be wrong to turn her away after all she's done for us. Sleeping with her is really the right thing to do! So it's settled then; I'll help this girl and we'll get to keep the shards of the Shikon jewel.' Miroku smiled and complimented himself on his wise decision.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter LEMON CHAPTER so you can skip it and go to chapter 3 when that's up if you don't want to read the lemon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
WARNING THIS IS THE LEMON CHAPTER:  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Miroku lay awake looking out of the inn window to the foreboding, starless, night sky. Miroku had promised the woman that she could come for him any time she wished and Miroku had a feeling that night would be tonight - and he was right.   
  
Miroku could see someone approaching his window and knew it had to be her. But even when her face was at the very window Miroku couldn't convince himself that she was real.   
  
'She's too beautiful to be real - she must be a demon or a ghost.' Miroku thought to himself but he raised himself out of bed nonetheless.   
  
She motioned ominously with her slender index finger for him to follow her and he did. Miroku knew he could very well be walking into a trap, possibly a deadly one, but he couldn't fight the mysterious pull the woman had on him caused by those amber eyes of her that shown in the dark.   
  
'They're more beautiful than any star could be and they light up this dark night.' Miroku smiled as he followed her outside.   
  
She led him deep into the forest along a path that Miroku knew he could never find again in the daylight. Soon they came upon a strange formation of trees. The trees were grouped so close together it looked artificial and that wasn't too far from the truth. The sorceress had bewitched the trees to grow close together and in a circle. There in the circle of trees the two lovers would be concealed from the prying eyes of the creatures of the night.  
  
Miroku looked at the vision in red that was in front of him and decided that making love to a woman that beautiful was worth the risk of dying. She was wearing a red silk gown that hung on her every curve. Her auburn hair flowed down past her waist in waves and of course he couldn't overlook those glowing eyes of hers.   
  
It was her eyes that intrigued Miroku the most about this mysterious woman. There was something there that made Miroku almost want to say, 'I dare you to try and kill me.' Behind her mask Miroku knew there was something more to her than met the eye - like all women she had many sides to herself and as of yet Miroku had only seen one. The side he had seen was her cold, emotionless, warrior side and Miroku anticipated when he would see the side of her that he knew she was trying to hide from him.   
  
Miroku decided to himself that whatever happened he would get through to this tortured soul somehow and find out who the woman was behind those haunted eyes.  
  
"This way - we won't be seen in there." The woman said taking Miroku by the hand and leading him into the privacy of the dense trees.  
  
Miroku then surprised the woman by using his hold on her to swiftly pull her close, "Before we do anything I must know the name of the one who has bewitched me." He said looking deep into her eyes and catching a glimpse of sadness.  
  
"My name?" The girl questioned. "What does it matter? If we're lucky this will only be for one night."  
  
"Please, and if it is for only one night I will savor every second that I am in your presence. But a man can hope can't he?"  
  
"Very well, my name is Amber."  
  
"That's very fitting because of your eyes - it suits you." Miroku smiled and cupped her face in his hand. He began to lower his face toward hers for a kiss.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Amber stammered hesitantly.  
  
"Haven't you ever been kissed before?" Miroku asked before capturing her lips in a soft and passionate kiss.  
  
The kiss took Amber's breath away because her Master had never once kissed her - he had only used her, not loved her.  
  
Miroku pulled back and looked at the surprised expression on Amber's face, "Well, that was a kiss." But then Miroku frowned. "Why are you really here Amber? Have you been sent to kill me? You don't seem like the type of person who would give her body up so easily to a perfect stranger. But even if you are here to kill me and I die at your hand - at least I will carry the linger of your lips upon mine to the grave."  
  
Amber took a moment to compose herself because she had a mission to accomplish - a mission where emotions could easily be her undoing.  
  
"I'm not here to kill you Miroku. The reason is as I've told you. I haven't lied to you."  
  
Miroku looked relieved the instant he heard her words and Amber almost felt sorry for his naiveté. But even though she felt sorry to be taking advantage of such a harmless person she couldn't disobey her Master. Even at that very moment he had his hold upon her - the black choker she wore was charmed and she would be strangled to death at the slightest betrayal.  
  
"I'll make this easy for you Miroku," Amber said raising both hands to her shoulders and sliding the gown off to the ground.  
  
Miroku gapped at her for a moment before coming to his senses. "Must we really move so quickly?" He smirked at her.  
  
"Whatever you want?" Amber replied.  
  
"No, whatever you want." Miroku responded coming up to her.  
  
"Has a man ever given you real pleasure before?" He asked her.  
  
A slight blush rose to Amber's cheeks in spite of herself. "I don't know what you mean..."  
  
"Has a man ever done this to you?" Miroku asked capturing her lips again and running his hands over her smooth skin sending tingles down her spin. He caressed her body so lovingly and so gently Amber became limp in his arms. Miroku had to lower her to the grass-covered floor so that she wouldn't collapse instead.   
  
"I've never felt like this before..." Amber said as her breath came in and out in short gasps. "It's so different from-" 'his touch.'  
  
"Anything you've ever experienced? I have to say you're easy to please." Miroku was happy with himself that his ministrations had been successful. He noted that she had beautiful breasts that were taut and full. He let his hands linger over them enjoying their perfect fit in his hands. He could feel her sensitive peaks harden at his touch.  
  
"You make me feel good Miroku...I also want you to feel this way." Amber said sitting up slightly and helping Miroku to remove his robe. When his bare chest was exposed Amber ran her hands over his firm, sleek, slender body with its fine musculature.  
  
Now it was Miroku's turn to become putty in her hands. Amber ran her hands down Miroku's side and stopped at his pants. She then began to push them off.   
  
Amber wrapped her arms out Miroku resting her hands on his broad shoulders, "Take me Miroku; I want you in me now."  
  
It sounded too much like a command to Miroku, "Say it again. Do you really want me Amber? Because if you don't I would never force myself upon you." Miroku finished and began to kiss Amber's neck not being able to contain himself.  
  
Pleasurable little shivers went through Amber's body from his light and feathery kisses and she said it again but this time it wasn't a lie, "I do want you Miroku." She said with glistening eyes as she realized she had just admitted it to herself.   
  
Those simple words were music to Miroku's ears and he kissed Amber in a sort of thank you. His already throbbing member had been pressed up again her stomach and so Miroku positioned himself lower for entry. He then slowly eased himself into the glistening portals of her womanhood. Amber arched against him obeying an instinct she hadn't known she possessed. She lay writhing beneath him as he sank himself into her again and again.   
  
It wasn't long before he abandoned himself to pleasure and she felt something burst inside of her. Miroku collapsed onto Amber as lightly as he could completely worn-out. Amber still had her arms around him and reluctantly let go when he rolled off of her.   
  
To be continued... 


End file.
